1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery activation devices, and more particularly to a portable battery activation assembly for filling and refilling individual battery cells with a fluid electrolyte without removing the cells from the battery case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrolyte for many types of batteries, such as those for aerospace applications, is pre-measured and stored in plastic "squeeze" bottles. To fill such a battery the cells are removed from the battery case, the vent caps are removed and nozzle caps installed. The cell is filled by squeezing the contents of the electrolyte bottle into the cell through the nozzle cap which causes bubbles to form in the cell. The cell may also be filled by using a hypodermic needle and syringe to withdraw the electrolyte from the bottle and insert it into the cell. The bubbles are removed by placing the cells, having been returned to the battery case, in a vacuum chamber resulting in an electrolyte overflow. The cell is then topped off from the "squeeze" bottle or hypodermic syringe and the steps repeated. This is a time consuming process with the considerable manual contact and attendant danger to personnel from the toxic electrolyte. Also, the battery must be taken to the vacuum chamber area for filling since the chamber is not portable and requires an external electrical connection. Finally, there is no reliable way of assuring that each cell has its required electrolyte capacity.